Standing in the Rain
by Moo Straberry
Summary: first, before anyone reads any further I am gonna say that THIS IS A TAIORA just so I do not get any mix ups, got it? okay. I hate Michi and I\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'m not too fond of Mimato, it was just an idea. R&R ^-^


untitled

Standing in the Rain  
  
Angel SailorM: this is a song fic and a Taiora so if you don't support that couple then LEAVE NOW. is that clear? now I don't want to hear any complaining about Taiora being sucky, got it? good. the song is 'Standing in the Rain' by M2M. now, on with the story!

Mousermon: geez Angel, don't be so harsh to non-Taiora suporters!

Angel SailorM: *clenching teeth* I said: on with the story  
  
  
"Okay guys, practice is over" called Tai's soccer coach, Tai grabbed his duffle bag and headed home. It was poring down rain so even though he enjoyed soccer he was glad his practice was over. Walking home Tai had to pass Sora's house, as he went by he paused and looked up at Sora's bedroom window, the light was on but the shades were drawn. For a while Tai had been going out with Sora but then he dumped her for Mimi who then dumped him for Matt. All along Tai had truly loved Sora but had not known it and now that he did she wouldn't even look at him and he didn't blame her, after all he had dumped her for her best friend. After he had dumped her she had quit soccer and started tennis just so she wouldn't have to see him. Now Tai regretted his action just as Kari had said he would, sometimes he wondered how Kari had gotten so wise about certain subjects, he supposed some of it was from the fact that she had been mixed up in quite a pickle herself with Davis and TK but had come out all right. Tai sighed, love sure wasn't easy, as he stood there he saw the light in Sora's room go off, reluctantly he started for home again.  
  
"Roll call!" called out Sora's tennis coach "Kelsey Warren!" Sora wasn't listening as her coach read off names. "Sora Takanouchi!" Sora didn't hear her "Is Sora here?" asked the coach again.  
"Yeah! She's right here! She's spacing again!" called the girl in the seat behind Sora.  
The coach donned a hard look "Sora! How many times do I have to tell you? Pay attention when I do roll call!"  
"Yes ma'am" Sora replied looking at the bus floor. The team was on their way to a game at a neighboring city, it was a big game that would determine the tennis team champion. Sora stared through the window and saw the last person she wanted to, Tai. Quickly she turned her head away before he noticed her and prayed to god that the bus would start soon, as if on queue the bus jolted to a start and shakily started on it's long drive. Sora gathered up enough courage to look out the window again and spotted Tai, she saw him smiling at his friends, oh if only he would smile at her like that again. Sora mentally slapped herself 'no' she told herself 'remember what he did to you? Dumped you for your best friend, do you want to go through with that again?' Sora sighed shakily, she knew she didn't love him but then what was that panging in her chest? Maybe she did love him deep inside and was willing to forget all she'd been through.  
  
_Sittin' on the bus, looking through the window and I,  
Close my eyes, see the shade of your smilin' face, (smilin' face)  
When you're walkin' through the door,  
Smiling face, like I've never seen before._  
  
Tai wasn't sure, he almost thought he saw Sora looking at him it was only for a second though, he could have been hallucinating because he wanted her to look at him so badly yet he had seen her face clear as day…  
"Tai? Are you okay?" Davis asked seeing the look on Tai's face. "You sad about something?"  
"No, I'm okay, really," Tai smiled "Hey! Who wants Ice cream?"   
"Now that's the Tai I know!" Matt shouted as the three boys raced to the Ice cream shop.  
"Last one there's a rotten Pizza!" Davis shouted.  
"It's egg!" Tai shouted back.  
"Whatever!"  
After they had had their fill the boys went their separate ways, Matt to his band class, Davis to a drop-in soccer game with some pals and Tai just hung out in the park not wanting to go home just yet. Tai sat on a bench and just thought, he was thinking about Sora, or more importantly why she didn't talk to or look at him anymore. Soon it started to sprinkle, and then drizzle and then pour, Tai covered his head with his hands, although it didn't do much, and headed home in a fast jog.  
  
_I still know, that I'm never gonna find you,  
But I do believe, that you're standing right behind,  
Will I ever get, the answers to my questions?  
Life, will go on, (on, on)  
_  
"Mamma! I'm home!" Sora called to her mom before throwing her tennis racket down on the ground and setting her new tennis trophy on the table (her team had won the championship) then running upstairs, into her room and throwing herself on her bed. "what's wrong with me?' she asked herself "Why won't this feeling go away?' she turned over and stared at the ceiling, Sora closed her eyes but saw nothing but Tai's face, smiling at her when their soccer team had won best in the country, smiling at her when they had gone on their first date, and finally smiling at her all those times in the digiworld when she had been down, he had always been there for her and they had had a strong friendship, why had he let Mimi come between them? Now they weren't even friends, but that had been her fault. "Maybe I should forgive Tai and let it be over with' Sora thought.  
  
_Laying in my bed, lookin' at the ceiling and I,  
Close my eyes again, see the shade of your smilin' face,   
Smilin' face, maybe I should wake again,   
Smilin' face, maybe I should let it end,  
_  
The next day Tai woke up to a gray sky and rain "Why does it have to rain like this?" he said aloud.  
"Because Tai, it's the rainy season" Kari appeared in the doorway "Come on Tai, you slept in, you're gonna be late"  
"Shoot!" Tai shouted jumping up and throwing his clothes on, then dashing downstairs and just barley making the bus on time skipping breakfast. Tai flopped into a seat exhausted, trying to catch his breath, Tai sighed with relief, he had made it. Soon the bus was at the school and Tai got off, the first thing he saw was Sora bouncing a ball on a tennis racket. He gulped, just the sight of her made his heart pound. She looked so…so lonely standing there with a lost and forgotten appearance with the rain pounding on her jacket and the ground around her.  
  
_I still know, that I'm never gonna find you,  
But I do believe, that you're standing right behind,  
Will I ever get, the answers to my questions,  
Life, will go on, (on, on)  
_  
Sora just stood there, bouncing her ball not missing a beat. She could hear the rain pelting down on her, trying in vain to get through her rain jacket. Her hair was soaked but she didn't bother to lift up her hood, she just stood and stared at the bouncing ball, her eyes moving up and down with it. Her thoughts were on Tai, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever sense her tennis trip her mind had been on him, she saw his face everywhere and on everything, he plagued her dreams, her thoughts, she couldn't escape yet somehow she didn't want to.  
  
_Standing in the rain, nearly watched the day away and I,  
Think of you, the only thing that's clear to me is your smilin' face,  
And it's always here with me, smilin' face,  
Well I wonder could it be?_  
  
Tai gathered up his courage and approached Sora, holding up the umbrella that Kari had shoved into his hands at the last second. Clearing his throat he said "Excuse me miss but I believe that if you don't get a move on you might be late for class." Sora looked up startled, dropping her ball onto the cement.  
"Uh…hi" she said feverishly staring at her feet. Tai cupped one of his hands around her chin and forced her to look up at him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered but even as she spoke a tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the ground to be washed away with the rain.  
"Sora, it's okay, I'm here" Tai said pulling Sora close, she burst into tears and he held her close.  
"Thanks Tai" She said through her fast flowing tears.  
"Hey! No problem, I couldn't just leave you there, besides, the math teacher would have killed you for being late." Sora smiled and the two went inside hand in hand.  
  
Well? How was it? Tell me! Tell me! ^_~ 


End file.
